Intertwined
by sevenstrings
Summary: "I am Charles. I'm a traveler, a musician, a merchant, a bandit, a student. I have a special ability to create or destroy a path. I am 19 years old. I live in 21th century. I am The Destiny. This story is not mine, but now I have the chance to write it again."
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Tavern

**CHAPTER I: NORTHERN PEAK**

**Charles**

It was nearly winter. I looked out of the window of the cab I was riding in. I could see street sweepers gathering the fallen leaves on one spot.

"Here we are," the cab driver was saying. "Northern Peak."

"Thanks!" I said with a grin, opening the door and stopping halfway when the driver spoke once more.

"Hold it kid," he looked at me in the rare view mirror, "You're forgetting something," he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together.

"Oh yeah," I handed him the payment. "Sorry" I got out of the cab quickly and stared ahead. A large ark bearing the name of the town was standing few meters away. I grasped the straps of my knapsack, adjusted my bonnet and headed for the Northern Peak, my next assignment.

It was the market that greeted me. Stalls of fruits, vegetables, snacks, meat, furniture and other stuff were standing side by side. I was turning my head, looking for an inn or any establishment that I could live in for my stay.

"Oop, sorry." A blonde girl with slender figure carrying bags of goods was standing in front of me.

"No, it's me who should be sorry," I said smiling. I picked up the shoe that I knocked out from her hand and handed it to her which she put back on where it came from with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"A traveler, are you not?" she asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said. "I am looking for an inn actually. I've just arrived." I showed her the back pack I was carrying.

"I think I know where to put you," she smiled, leading me to walk out of the market. "I'm Kate by the way." She offered a hand.

I looked at it, not sure if I had to kiss it or just shake it. But since I was not looking forward to a slap-in-the-face, I finally shook her hand. "Charles. I could help you with your things, you know." And I carried some of her things for her.

We walked until we were out of the market's noisy ambiance. Kate talked about her town. I was curious about the houses and the infrastructures. She said that their community wanted to create a unique town, so they tried to preserve what they had. They build a wall around this place and make it look like a heaven for a person who wants to live in past era.

"Don't worry," she was telling me. "Modernization had already reached Northern Peak so gadgets and appliances are being used here. Signal is very accessible." She laughed.

I shook my head in amazement, smiling. I have never been into this kind of place before. In my previews travels, I always encounter technology, civilization, tall buildings, polluted streets and noisy traffic jams. This town, Northern Peak is located on countryside. I consider this as a break.

Kate led me into a place where "Midnight Tavern" was engraved into a shiny piece of wood, hanging just by its door. Judging by the name, I thought it was a place where huge, bearded men are hanging out, where a great brutal fight could start at any time, a place for outlaws and all sorts of sinners. Well, let me pop out that bubble image for you. This place is a place where you could bring your family, friends or special someone for a date. I think the "tavern" is the place's surname, not an actual label. Just like the pizza house named Pizza Hut. The place is nowhere near as a "hut", just like this "tavern" is not an actual "tavern".

Kate sat by the bar, gesturing me to do the same. I followed. I put my bag down by my foot and sat on the stool next to her.

"My stepsister owns this," Kate leaned in to say in lower voice. "She's around here somewhere."

Kate looked away, watching the customers idly. I, on the other hand, studied the stuff beyond the counter. Different beverages were visible on the shelves. Different sizes of glasses, bartending instruments, and a coffee maker. A huge mural of chess pieces was painted behind the shelves.

"Hello there," a lively voice said. A girl was entering a counter, looking at Kate and me. She had a long brown hair (curly or just untidy, I was not so certain) and a smile that streams and softens her piercing eyes.

"Anna!" Kate said, smiling. "This is Charles. I met him at the market. Charles, this is Anna, my stepsister."

"You two are getting along very well for stepsisters," I said, shaking Anna's hand.

"At first, it's hard establishing good relationship with your new sibling," she glanced up on Kate, smiling, as she picked up a glass and started wiping it with a clean towel. Why do bartenders kept on doing that? Is that some kind of a hobby you learn when you regularly stand behind this counter? "Especially when she's naturally good with everything than you. But then we formed a bond when she helped me with my stuff."

"Not with everything," Kate said, half embarrassed. "Besides house-keeping, I'm only good in dancing."

"So you're a dancer!" I exclaimed. "Why haven't you mentioned it before?"

Kate frowned and said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice, "Hello, Charles, we've only met for like, an hour ago."

"Oh right," I laughed sheepishly. They both followed.

"Anyway," Anna said, putting the glass aside. "What brings you here? You want to get drunk at this time of day or what?"

"Charles is actually looking for an inn," Kate answered. Anna was now doing another thing. Her back was turned against us. "He's a traveler, see and he's just arrived here."

Anna turned, giving her sister a tea. Kate took a small sip and looked at her sister expectantly. "For now, I don't have any room to offer but my own room," Anna said after a minute of silence. Kate frowned. I shot my eyebrows up. "Of course I'm not going to do that. Where would I sleep?"

Just then, as if on cue, a tall, handsome boy who wore blue checkered shirt which sleeves were pulled up to his elbow came and put a key on top of the counter. "I'm checking out," he said in his deep voice.

"Ok sir," Anna said smiling.

He could still be in school; a college student maybe, or a senior in high school. His brown hair was brushed up neatly, an indication that he's from a wealthy family.

The boy glanced up with his cold gray eyes as if he felt that I was studying him closely. He straightened up and opened his mouth to say something to me. But Anna came on time. "Here's your credit card sir, and of course, you identification card," she said, grinning. "Thank you and come again."

The boy snatched up his belongings from the table and left.

"He's rude," Kate noted. Yep. He's definitely a rich kid and maybe from an influential family too.

Anna pushed the key toward me. "I guess we just had a vacant room," she smiled. I smiled in response and took the key.

"What's your favorite drink, Charles?" Kate asked taking another sip from her tea.

"Lemonade," I answered. "Why? What's this? Getting to know each other?"

Kate laughed. Anna turned her back against us again. "So, you're a traveler. I guess you're pretty rich."

"No, actually not," I answered. I remembered my family. We're not that rich. We just had enough. We can afford to buy things that we need and we want.

"So what brings you to Northern Peak, Charles?" Anna said, handing me lemonade.

"Do I have to pay for it?" I asked.

"You could, if you want to," she had her right hand on her hip and her left hand supporting her weight. I creased my brow and looked at Kate who shook her head saying that it was a treat.

"Thanks," I said and tried the lemonade. It was refreshing.

"Going back, I need to make sure if you can pay for your room. Business is business, buddy. How long will you stay anyway?"

"Oh," I exclaimed. I actually didn't have an idea how long will I stay. "Hmmm I think as long as I finished what I'm supposed to do here."

"And that is?"

"Well, I will enroll in the university here." I hadn't make up for a complete alibi to tell people. But there was a relief inside my head knowing that I have the power to convince others to just nod in whatever fact that will come out of my mouth.

"Isn't it a little bit late for you? I mean, the semester has already started."

"I could catch up with things easily."

"Not a bragger, I see," Anna said in a mock distaste and smiled at Kate who was chuckling. "You already have you key, Kate could show you your room. You could drop your belongings there, come back down and finish your drink. And Kate, you don't want to be staying long. Mother will get furious again." There was a note of warning and sadness in Anna's voice. A wish that she could do something to take away Kate's suffering.


	2. Chapter 2: Rider

**CHAPTER II: RIDER**

**Ali**

Ali didn't thought of having a second identity. He did not plan it. It just came to him one day as he was busy thinking of a survival technique. For one thing, he was not really living in Northern Peak. He was once a stranger in the town. He was not alone back then; he had a family, two towns away from Northern Peak, in Crystal Valley. He could remember their house, standing in the middle of the woods. His father was a hunter. His mother was a healer. Ali called her that because she was not actually a doctor. Ali had a sister too. But sadly, they were all swept away by a wildfire. Only he, Ali, had lived.

He was not in the house on that day. Some said it was an accident, some said someone made it happen. Ali was tired of the rumors and the sympathetic looks everyone was giving him, so he fled. One day, he reached Northern Peak and decided to live there. He decided that no one was behind the wheel but himself. Life is a choice. You decide if you stay or go; if you want to live or die, to drown or to try to swim even if you do not know how. There are all in your hands. You've got to choose who you are going be.

Ali looked up at the sky as he was walking down the market street. The sun was setting, marking the boundary between night and day. He noticed a boy around his age in a dark coat, sitting under the umbrella outside the ice cream parlor. He was looking at him with his humble but penetrating eyes; as if he knew something about him; a know-it-all. Ali hated it. He hated everyone who seemed to know what he was dealing with. He held the boy's gaze, but instead, the stranger withdrew his glance, pushed up his glasses and went back on his own business. He was reading a book. One hobby Ali always disliked.

As he walked by, Ali passed a merchant who was busily talking to a customer. He felt a little richer as he turned into a corner, beside the fruit stall, leading to an alley. He took a last glance at the merchant who had no knowledge that he had lost an apple as this scoundrel boy passed his stall.

Ali walked through the small alley for years. He had learned how to calculate the amount of oxygen that he would exhale when he was walking down that road. At first he thought he was the only one who could feel it. Like he was running out of air as he was walking further down the alley. It was a narrow trail, just enough for two average sized people to walk side by side. It was inclined as if you were walking toward an underground tunnel. The air became humid and steady. They called it Hades' Gates. The old residents of the town might have thought that it was one of the passageways to the underground world.

Ali reached the alley's end; a tall, stiff, four-storey building was standing before him. The wooden door, worn out by its age, was closed. The windows on its either sides were shut, blinds were drawn but the light from the lamps on the other side was peeking through the spaces. Ali took the steps that led up to the door and entered, ringing the bell on the receiving desk as he walked by. He looked around, taking in the familiarity of the place. It was quite dirty as usual. There were two doors on the either sides of the foyer. The right was an entry point to the receiving area where a couch, two armchairs and a small coffee table was standing in the middle. It was the only room where dust seemed to be afraid of entering. It was neat. Books sat on the bookshelves by the wall, arranged according to their title and volume. But although cleanliness and orderliness was very important to make a good impression, Ali couldn't remember if Nassir led him to that room when he first came. Maybe he did not bothered because he knew, even at first glance, that he was the kind of person who does not pay his bills on time.

"Ali!" a familiar booming Arab voice called him. He turned around and there he was. Nassir, the balding, round bellied, apartment owner, was coming out of his den on the opposite door of the receiving room. His television was still on. "I heard you're finally paying your rent."

"Whoever you heard that from, must be spreading rumors. And since when did you believe or even have a time to listen in gossips?" Ali said, frowning a little.

Nassir sighed. "I'm not getting my hopes high. It's going to be a miracle."

Ali laughed. "Someday, I'll pay you. But for now, let me give you something that's worth of a room with invisible walls." He threw Nassir the apple that he got for free and climbed up the stairs.

Nassir caught it with his left hand and looked at it. He knew he was not gaining anything from the boy. He was like the other hungry, street children in the town. But Nassir admired him for his willingness to live and survive. Years of being alone made the boy stronger. And he knew, that even if Ali was desperate to live, he will not fall prey in doing some gruesome acts.

"I guess I will be waiting for that someday huh?" Nassir said. Ali turned as he reached the landing of the staircase. He saw his friend looked up from the apple and chuckled. "Feel free to use your special room." Nassir waved and returned to his den.

Ali walked past the four floors of the apartment and headed for the rooftop door. That was the place where he lived. He found or rather "borrowed", as how Ali put it, a large tent from a store in the market and assembled it on the rooftop.

Ali was admiring the different shades of orange in the sky as the sun was setting when the watch on his left wrist beeped softly, telling him that it was seven in the evening. It was time for him to change. He entered in his tent and opened the chest which was standing by the opening of the tent. It was a wooden chest where Ali put his clothes and some of his possessions. He dug for the black leather motorcycle suit that was lying on the bottom and put it on. There was a mirror lying on top of his clothes. He picked it up and leveled it up to his face. A boy with pale blue eyes was staring back at him. His ruffled dirty blonde hair stood up in every direction. He covered it with a dark cap and put on a dark motorcycle mask to hide half of his face. He returned the mirror on his chest and walked to the metal railing of the rooftop to untie the chains on his bicycle. He swung his leg, rode the silver bicycle and pedaled it until it hit the loose railing of the rooftop. Ali hit the roof of the house beside the apartment, turned to the right and landed on the other side of the wall. He was now outside of Northern Peak. He pedaled faster, walking right into the shadows until he reached the woods.

The woods, as anyone may have heard, or may have read, was a dark place where one shouldn't be going alone. That was Ali disliked about reading. It could make anyone believe in things that are not real. It could rule their heads without them noticing it. And it gives the assurance that everybody has their own happy ending. Not for Ali. He lost his family and he didn't want to get his hopes high in believing that they had survived that fire.

Ali rode deeper into the woods. He could now hear the crickets chirping. Few meters away, he could see the bright yellow light, casting shadows of five men huddled around it.

"Sorry, I'm nearly late," Ali said.

"Old news!" said Joker chuckling. A boy as tall as Ali and who painted his face every night to look like Batman's archenemy.

They never really knew each other behind their masks. They never really knew each other's real names. Nobody among them knew if they were using their real names or just their pseudonyms.

"Rider!"Ali heard their leader's voice called him. He was wearing a gray steel mask. He always wondered how much it weighed.

"Oh, we've got company," Ali said, dropping his voice several degree of normal temperature.

"You don't say!" Joker said and laughed foolishly. The other turned to stare at him.

"Idiot," Crimson, whose half mask was red like blazing fire, shook his head. His blue-tipped dark hair, imitating the movement of the fire inside the lamp.

"My name is silver," the new comer said in his rich contralto voice, handing his right hand.

Ali stared at it and looked at him from head to foot. He was wearing dark leather pants, dark trench coat with some silver buttons, dark boots with silver buckle, dark gauntlet with holes for his fingers and silver stuff around the knuckles, dark shirt, and silver cross necklace. A dark mask like Zorro's and a black bandana with white prints on it.

"Rider," Ali finally shook his hand. Silver looked at him with his dark blue eyes. Ali was stunned for a moment. Something seemed familiar. Suddenly, he felt like he met this guy before.

"You sure you can move around with that get-up?" Joker said, wearing a concerned expression behind his smiling mask.

Silver nodded.

"Gather round people," Lourd said rather lazily. They all followed, taking their seats around the electric bonfire. Crimson nudged Morphine on the ribs, nearly pulling the trigger of his tranquilizer.

"Careful!" Chowder said, pushing away Morphine's gun with his ham-like hand. Chowder was the only member of their group who was not good in fighting but he was a great strategist and engineer.

"As you may have already known," Lourd said in his strong voice, glancing at Silver and spreading his arms. "We are not just thieves; we're the modern Robin Hoods."

Silver nodded; his eyes downcast.

Ali was keeping his eyes on the newcomer. There was something about him that made him uneasy. He felt like their group was somehow penetrated and their secret had been revealed. "Wait a minute," he couldn't contain his thoughts. "How did you two meet?"

Silver and Lourd exchanged looks. Lourd stammered but it was Silver who formed the words completely. "It was a funny confrontation. We were both robbing the same house. We nearly got caught because of the small fight between us," Silver was saying, not withdrawing his gaze from Lourd. "But then, we both escaped before the owner saw us." He moved his gaze around and then lowered it again to the ground.

Ali was somehow convinced but he still disliked the new guy. Maybe it was just he being a thief and the newcomer being a thief also. He just hated that someone would go block his path.

"Back to the agenda," Lourd said. "We need to find other ways to live. I mean, it will get suspicious if we keep on stealing from the same rich people."

"Have you heard about the secret gold mine somewhere in this place?" Silver asked.

"You expect us to dig small pieces of gold from underneath the ground?" Joker snickered. "You must be kidding."

"I am not sure if it is really a gold mine," Silver said. "But I'm ready to risk everything in order to find it. It is the main reason why I'm here."

For a moment, Ali totally liked what that man in modern Zorro costume was saying. They could be rich. He could finally return Nassir all the favors he gave him. He could have a descent house. He could have everything he needed. He could have everything he desired. And on that moment, Ali felt a small spark of hope lit up inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Escapade

**CHAPTER III: ESCAPADE**

**Yuki**

A bird fluttered passed by an elegant window on the second floor of a prestigious castle-like house. Built on 19th century style, the mansion was standing on the hillside overlooking the center of the town. Its dark iron gates was always shut; like implying that the house was only welcome to those who were high-born as the family living inside.

Behind one of the closed doors of the mansion, Yuki, a young girl on her eighteen was sitting by the window; idly looking outside with the tip of her pen wedged between her teeth, her head sitting against her palm, dreaming, wandering off somewhere. It was another cool afternoon. She could be out there, sweeping the fallen leaves while talking to their gardener, or maybe going to the market with Martha, their cook; try to ride a horse even just inside the fences; or just walk up to the town's square where Noelle found a bookshop.

She sighed. Of course, Elizabeth, her stepmother-or should she call her mother to make it more polite-didn't fancy the idea of her going out of the house. She said that Yuki already had the things that she needed. There were no reasons to go to the market, shopping districts or malls. And if ever Yuki needed anything that was not in the house, she could send anyone instead.

The dark haired girl looked around the room. It was adjacent to her bedroom. It was her study area. It was where her study table, her shelves of books and other educational materials were placed. Yuki was in her last year of high school; at least that was what she thought. She was planning to go to the college next year. She was not just sure if her stepmother would allow her. Elizabeth was controlling. She had controlled everything. She ran Yuki's life. Yuki almost despised her. She didn't actually hate her stepmother. She only hated the way she made her feel like she had the chance to make her own choices, but in the end, it was her stepmother's plans that were being executed.

Yuki was born in a very fortunate family. Her great-great grandfather was a successful businessman. He went into the town many years back and established the first trading establishment near the port at the edge of the town. He became influential around the place. New businessmen asked for his advice and soon became a consultant. Every man in the family came up with an original plan in expanding the business. Yuki's father soon inherited the family industry. Unlike his predecessor who settled for simple clothes and stuff, Yuki's father aimed the highest. He studied how to make fishing boats and enhanced it. But the thing was Northern Peak was not a place where fishery was the prime living, so he needed to go to a town, far from his family and build the company.

The young lady moved her gaze to her cellular phone beside her notebook lying in front of her. It was strange to own a device invented for reaching out people. Yuki didn't have anyone's number on her contacts-she reached out for her phone and directed to the directory-except for her stepmother's, her dad's and Anna's.

Anna was a friend she met one time she sneaked out and headed for the town's square. She was looking for a bookshop that night but she came to this small restaurant called Midnight Tavern. Yuki got curious. She thought it was a place like in the books she'd read; but it was different. The place was clean; it was not elegant like others but simple and humble. She stepped in. Various kinds of people were seated in different places, talking, laughing, and holding hands. Everyone seemed so busy. Yuki walked toward the counter. A girl with a serious expression, as if she wouldn't like to be bothered was behind it. When Yuki spoke, the girl turned her gaze, it softens as she smiled.

"Good evening, ma'am, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"There is no need to call me that," Yuki said. "I'm much younger than you, I suppose."

"Well then, what's your name?" she looked startled and amazed.

"Call me Yuki."

"Ooh, Japanese. Why haven't I notice this? Dark hair, slanting eyes," she laughed heartily. "Anyway, can I take your order then, Yuki?"

"I would like a coffee, please," Yuki said.

"Your coffee will be served in few moments," she said enthusiastically. She turned around and started making the drink. "So, Yuki, I think I haven't seen you around before."

"You probably had, in church," Yuki said tentatively. But I guess you won't notice me back there and I won't be able to notice you too. My mother only allows me to go out at Sundays and that's only for church."

"That is so old age!" She said mockingly. "Maybe your mother lived in a cave for a while and she must be having trouble catching up with this technology." She whirled around, smiling, carrying a cup of coffee and slid it across the counter towards Yuki. "I'm surprised that you're not defending her."

"She's actually my stepmother," Yuki stirred her coffee. "But I do not hold a grudge against her. It's just she's too controlling most of the time. And she's kind of makes me look like a fool when she's doing that trick of hers,"

Anna nodded. "So, am I going to see you around here often?"

Yuki put the cup down from her lips and smiled. "I am not sure about that."

"Well you surely have a cellphone. You could send me a message anytime."

Yuki was thinking about that for nights. One of these days, she would sneak out of the house and see the town in the evening. But should she mention it to Noelle?

The heavy door slammed, shattering the thoughts that circling Yuki's mind. Her teacher, Miss Bryant walked towards her, eyeing the phone on her hand. It was visible on her smile that she was pleased to find her young student in the act of idling, having an excuse to yell at her. She would be grateful if by then, Yuki had not yet finished the essay she had instructed her to do.

"Put that thing away or I will confiscate it," she said, taking a seat in front of her student.

"No need for that. I don't have anyone to send text messages to. Mother's just three doors away, I could run up to her anytime I want."

"Not anytime," she glared at Yuki. Yuki stared back.

It was not hidden that they both hated each other. Miss Bryant always had ways to find Yuki's flaws. If she was a celebrity, Yuki was sure that Miss Bryant and her stepmother could tag team in putting her down.

The digital clock by the book shelf alarmed. It was three in the afternoon. Yuki looked at Miss Bryant. "Can I go now? It's already three." The tutor nodded curtly. She was sure that it was that brat who was setting the alarm. Maybe even changing the time, making it thirty minutes early.

Yuki gathered her things, put it in the drawer, and then she sprinted towards the adjacent room. She threw herself on the bed and rolled on her back, staring at the ceiling which was painted with blue and white, a replica of the sky. Yuki let out an exasperated breath. She was thinking of sneaking out again that evening and hoping against all odds that it would turn out as she saw it.

Yuki opened her eyes and found herself face to face into a sky with still clouds hanging around. Confused for a moment about how she got outside, she then recalled that it was just the ceiling of her bedroom. A knock wrapped lightly on her door. A girl with brown shoulder-length hair poked her head in, looking for Yuki. She saw her sitting on her bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Your mother is asking for you," the girl addressed Yuki in her calm voice. "It's dinner."

"I'll be down in a minute, Noelle, thank you," Yuki smiled. Noelle nodded and went out of the room again, closing the door softly and leaving her in semi-darkness.

Noelle was the closest thing to being a friend. She kept most of Yuki's secrets and she also told her about her craziest dreams in return. She was the only spirit Yuki knew who made-up her last will and testament at the age of thirteen, and buried it beside their house, just outside her bedroom window. Yuki thought that it was absurd, writing down her last will when she was just a teenager.

"You can never tell if it's your last day. It's better to be prepared," Noelle reasoned.

Noelle was not a servant in the mansion. She came around few times a month to help Martha. She was Martha's adopted niece. She ran away when she was only ten and she was found by Martha under the large Christmas tree on the town's square on Christmas Eve. She was wearing ragged clothes and was only being heated by a single candle wrapped on her hands. She said that she was wishing for someone, anyone to come and rescue her. And then her aunt-to-be appeared.

Yuki went over the window and looked up the moon. It was full. She was wondering if it would be an advantage or disadvantage in her escape. She sighed, went out of her room and proceeded downstairs.

Elizabeth was already waiting for her on the table. Miss Bryant was also there, seated on Yuki's left side. Yuki walked silently onto her seat, across her tutor.

"It is rude to keep the food waiting," Elizabeth said sternly. Yuki mumbled an apology.

They said their graces and started to eat in silence. It had always been like that. Unlike the crowded room in Anna's place, the long table in Daidouji's residence was only for three. The other people who were living under their roof had to dine in the kitchen. Yuki was wondering what was wrong in inviting to eat with them.

"You're such in a hurry," Elizabeth said without looking up from her food as Yuki started to leave her seat.

"There's a book that I wanted to finish," she said.

"Yuki," Miss Bryant intervened, looking up from her meal and trying for a sweet concern voice. "Didn't you miss your mother?"

Yuki opened her mouth to speak but fought the urge to say anything. What was there to miss about her? She was thinking. If there was one thing she learned about dealing with people, it was to never say anything at all if it happened to be not good and offensive one. Yuki finally went back to her seat. Miss Bryant's lip curled up.

"Can't we invite Lily and the others to join us during meal?" Yuki asked her stepmother.

"It would be too crowded," she sipped water from her glass.

"But there are only three of us, this table is huge."

"They're not family."

"Yes they are. They knew us for years and they really care about us. Unlike others who only enjoys the privilege of sleeping in a large room, eating meals more than three times a day," she said, looking around but on Miss Bryant's direction.

"Excuse me, are you talking about me?" she said, surprised.

"Is your name "Others"?" Yuki snapped, forgetting about her manners.

"No."

"Then it might _not_ be you."

"That's enough," Elizabeth said, softly but sternly. "They're not family in terms of blood."

"In terms of blood you're not my family too," Yuki mumbled.

Elizabeth out her utensils down and fixed Yuki with a cold stare. "Talking back, aren't you?"She said in a low but angry voice.

"I was only stating a truth. Now, can I please just go?" Yuki said.

They were both staring at each other for a whole minute. Yuki refused to back down. For a moment she was thinking that they were having a staring contest and whoever may lose shall leave the house immediately.

Elizabeth withdrew her gaze and waved her hand, "Go. Do whatever that pleases you."

Yuki tried not to jump as she stood up from her seat and refrained from looking happy as she walked out of the dining area. She was eager to leave the table in order to get ready for her little adventure. First thing's fist, she needed to send Anna a message.

Anna, it's Yuki, remember? I'm planning in sneaking out again. Care to show me the town? That is if you're not busy.

At the foot of the stairs, Yuki was blocked by Noelle. "Hey, there you are,"  
Yuki said, recovering from her mini heart attack. "I was about to return to my room."

"You seemed happy about it. That's odd," Noelle said, half confused.

"You know I don't enjoy their company. I'd rather be alone than be with them. Are you staying for the night?"

"Yes. I will be returning home tomorrow morning."

"Can't you stay for more days? We haven't talked for a long time."

Noelle laughed. "You are always busy, remember? And you know that I have to go home tomorrow. We finally owned a small farm. I'm taking care of it!" She looked proud of herself.

Yuki was thinking of telling her small adventure that will be executed few hours later that evening. But she decided against it. Maybe, she will be wandering the town in the evening with Noelle on tow some day in the future, just not on that night.

"Well then, you should sleep early if you're about to travel tomorrow. Keep safe," Yuki said. Noelle nodded in response.

As Yuki entered her room, her phone vibrated. It was Anna.

Not sure about taking you to a tour. But I will be happy to accommodate you in Midnight Tavern. Careful on your way out.

Yuki smiled. She went to her walk-in closet and tried to locate her dark hooded jacket, dark jeans and black sneakers. When she heard someone passing by the halls, she closed the door on her closet, jumped in her bed and pretended to be reading. Her stepmother's head barged in her room. Yuki glanced up at her. When Elizabeth sensed that her stepdaughter was not going to turn her head and make a conversation, she left, closing the doors softly.

Yuki dressed in her dark clothes and waited for ten in the evening. She knew it was usually the time that her stepmother was going to sleep. Predictable. She was always on schedule. She hated surprises. Yuki silently climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to her father's study, passing her stepmother's bedroom. The lights on her bedroom were off. Yuki reached her father's library. She opened the door an inch, checking if there was someone there. Seeing that it was clear, she went in silently, a small backpack on her shoulder.

Her father's library was the biggest room in the mansion. More shelves of book were there. Large maps were hanging on the walls and spread out on one of the largest tables; models of ships and boats were hanged on the ceiling, some were placed inside a glass casket. At the end of the library, a tall double-door led to a balcony that faced the back garden. Yuki headed for it. When she reached the balcony, she climbed up the stone railings and towered herself on the other side, clutched the stone bars and felt for something that could support her weight in her landing; there was none so she jumped. Luckily, the ground on the back of the mansion was higher, almost meeting the balcony.

Yuki stood up and quickly ran for the small gate at the back. There was an ear-splitting squeak as she opened the gate. She took a last look at their garden, at their house, before ducking out off their property and disappearing into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Who

TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS: First of all, thanks for having the time to read this. As you can see, there're still no brave souls who dare to post any comments or reviews for my story. For those who are still confused about this crap, this is the story of the intertwined tales of the characters from the fairy tales that we had known since we were children. I altered their names so that it would be a little tricky for the readers to guess who these characters are from the original fairy tale. So, once again, I am grateful to you, probably my sole reader. Haha. Comment, review and feedbacks are very much appreciated. :)

**Chapter IV: WHO**

**Ali**

"Ali!" Father Simon called as Ali was about to put the garbage on the trash bin. He was one of the few people in town who could look him straight and not a trace of disdain on his face.

Ali looked up on the front steps of the orphanage where the priest had been standing. Ali squinted as a ray of the rising sun hit him in the eye. He dropped the garbage on the trash bin and covered it with its lid. "Good morning, Father," Ali said as he ascended on the steps. The priest was wearing his usual black and a look of concern was painted on his face. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"I am not particularly sure if you can solve it alone, my child. There is a problem, see," he let out an exasperated sigh. "Come in and join me for a cup of coffee."

Ali followed Father Simon on the hallway of the orphanage. Some of the younger kids were being thought how to read and write. The older ones were helping in tidying the place. They kept the children there in order for them to be safe; taught them everything about manners, reading, writing, and chores that can help them in surviving the crucial world outside. And when they turned eighteen, they have to go. Ali thought that it was just right. They couldn't just enjoy the free boarding the orphanage had to offer. As for him, he was seventeen. He never really lived in that place. He always wanted to be on his own. When Father Simon found him few years ago, he was in the middle of trouble. The policemen found him holding an expensive jewel which was taken from a shop. Ali did not steal it. A man with a mask on his face ran past by him on the street that evening. His eyes sparked as an idea hit him when he saw Ali. He gave Ali the jewel and then he fled. Ali was cursing that man as the policemen found him insisted on pressing charges against him. But it gave him relief when Father Simon arrived. As if the heaven heard his plea and sent someone to rescue him.

Ali sat down on the chair opposite Father Simon in his office. The priest was silent. His white eyebrows were frowning. Ali studied his face. The priest's feature was so familiar to him to know that he was not angry but upset about something.

"What is it, Father?" Ali asked.

Before the priest could answer, someone knocked on the door. A boy who seemed to be the same age of Ali walked in, carrying a tray of coffee and bread. He was wearing an old brown beret. The priest continued in speaking to Ali as if they were not interrupted.

"You know the storage at the back of the orphanage, do you not?" The priest asked. Ali nodded, watching the boy setting the stray and its contents on the table. "Well it has been days since I first investigated the disappearance act of the goods in it."

"Will that be all, Father?" the boy asked.

"Yes well, ahm, thank you….err," the priest said, a little confused.

"Charlie," said the boy.

"Charlie," the priest confirmed, smiling as the boy retreated and went out of the door.

"Father, I didn't know-," Ali started explaining in a hushed voice after the boy had left, but the priest held up his hand to silence him.

"I know you have nothing to do with this. You're a good lad."Ali offered a shy smile. He hoped that it covered the guilt he was feeling inside. The priest fixed Ali with his knowing stare. It betrayed no emotions. He couldn't predict what was inside the priest's mind. Ali almost looked away. "I want you to guard the storage by any means that you know."

Ali raised his brows. For a shot moment, he thought that Father Simon knew that he became Rider at night. He smiled at the ridiculous thought and nodded. "Yes, Father, I would be delighted to do that."

That night, Ali sped up on his way to reach the woods where he usually met his co-workers. An inkling welled up on him that one of them was targeting the orphanage. Of course he couldn't just ask who was behind it all. They would find out his identity and it would be a disadvantage to him, knowing that he was exposed and they were not.

"Something bothering you?" Chowder asked Ali. Ali shook his head. Chowder noticed that Ali was not in the mood to be adventurous. He thought for a moment to send his friend home. He could ruin their stunts on that evening if he did not try to pull himself together.

"Listen-," Chowder started as he faced Ali who was sitting quietly on the log, staring pensively on the electric bonfire.

"Everyone," said the latecomer, Silver. "I've heard there was someone attacking the food storage in the orphanage. Did anyone of you break in there?"

There was silence. They were looking at one another. Ali straightened up. Silver saved him at that moment. He was figuring out how to break the news. But even though the first problem had been answered, there was still another problem to be solved. How can he be in two places at once?

"Silver," Crimson said. "It seemed like you don't know how this small organization works. Orphanage stores street children. Street children are part of the inferior population. And we are here to help he inferior population. Why would anyone from this group try to steal something from the orphanage?"

Silver couldn't answer for a moment. Joker on the other hand looked at him, "Are you working on the orphanage during daytime?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No!" Silver answered in an instant. "And even if I do, what harm could it be if you said so yourself that we're here to help the inferior population."

Ali knew that there was nothing wrong with that. But it would be careless to let the others know about his identity. They could frame him if they get caught. He knew, honestly, that he did not completely trust his colleagues. He was not sure about their loyalty and about personal interest.

Before he went to bed, he paid a visit on the storage room that he was supposed to be guarding. He parked his bicycle on the ground and removed his motorcycle mask. He picked the lock of the door, but it easily came off. He was half expecting it. Surely, the culprit came back to get food earlier that night. It was the only thing that he had to see. He only came to the orphanage to see if the thief went back to the scene of the crime and to make sure that all of his colleagues were telling the truth. He turned around, walked small steps towards his bicycle and swung his leg to ride on it. He was about to go when a bright beam of light caught him in the face. Ali shielded his eyes from the light.

"It's you," he heard the voice said. Ali suddenly panicked. He remembered that he did not put his mask on. What was he thinking?!

"Lower that light or I'll throw a dagger on you," he said angrily.

The person lowered his flashlight. Charlie, the boy from earlier took a few steps towards him. "Don't worry, I'm a friend."


End file.
